fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons of Desierto
---- Much like every day in every part of Desierto, the climate in the city of Bundstal was sunny and very hot. Sa’luk was walking through the streets, pondering around his missions while eating a rather tasty piece of kebab he had just bought from a nearby store. The Bazars in this city were nowhere near as full of luxuries or extravagant merchandise like the street of Naqqa, the rich capital of Desierto, yet they were still a hot tangle of small alleys, sprawling with costumers and stalls. Fortunately, they did also differ from the capital in their almost total lack of robbers; otherwise, trying to catch those bastards and had them return what they have stolen could have lured some undesired attention over him. As usual, he dressed in a way so nothing could stand out from the typical desert slum-dweller: he wore a shirt barely made of rags, his hair closed in dreadlock like ponytail to better endure the bite of the sunny days. The only thing that may have stood from his attire was his Sword of Fog, but he had it transformed, into an unassuming, porcelain bracelet with his glamour, so that none one may recognize him. And the fact that ancient, ungodly demon was constantly talking through that Sword of Fog: but fortunately, telepathy suited that purpose as well “''My, my. Do these streets feel even hotter and more boring than usual”.'' Cursan, the demon, whispered through Sa’luk’s mind.'' “At least the Kebab is substantially cheaper than in Raqqa. Do you remember those merchants from Raqqa? The prices they put there for those lurid cans of worms and spices are nothing less than a full extortion, a legal form of felony, I am telling you! If I were you, and, by intending that, I say If were actually in full control of your body; I would slit the throat and drink the blood of any merchant who would even dare to sell those junk to a poor soul under my sight!” “Thank the gods you are not, Cursan” Sa’luk thought back to his demon. “Since the only food you like is human or demon meat, streets would flooded by the desiccated corpses of merchant”. “''Touché”. The demon responded. “''Do you have so little faith in my sense of justice, in all those years? Didn’t I murder only certified scum, my young friend? Did I failed even once to show an utter and perfect restraint to you? Unlike many of my brethren, I am demon with class, standards, honor and panache''”. Sa’luk wanted to enumerate all the circumstances when they almost got caught because he got too greedy on devouring people, but on a thing, he was right: Cursan has always acted faithfully on their mission, feasting only in the corpses of trash. A demon who has sworn to eat only other demons, whatever species they were of. Not most mentally sound or even pleasing companion, but a loyal one, nonetheless. Besides, it was the only friend Sa’luk had still got. “Then prepare yourself to get satiated, because tonight we have a meal of the most disgusting kind, really suiting your tastes”. Sa’luk looked above no him: no matter from where you turn your sight in Bunstal, you will always look at the White Minaret. The tower loomed over the entire city, a cathedral in the desert made by provincial landlords to challenge the might of Raqqa, and to have the slums dwellers always remember the superiority of the upper class. He found that sight beautiful, yet stinking of unbearable rottenness. The mold inside it had a name: Ja’af, member of the Thirteen Merchant of Bundstal, a bastard who made his fortune by having hundreds of slaves working to death in coal masks and delighted at the presence of prepubescent. Pure filth, waiting only to be devoured. You're thinking of Ja’af, aren’t you?” Cursan guessed. “''Sure, he is utter disgusting junk, more than worthy of being butchered. But why are you getting so excited at killing a mere provincial lord? Have already forgotten the day when you soaked the royal palace of Naqqa with the blood of the eleventh son of the Sultan, Basheen the Insane? Or when you butchered the Grand Moffat of the East Company and his twelve bodyguards in a single night? This guy is just a fly buzzing around a gigantic pile of blood and excrement. I thought you would settle for higher preys than this''”. “I know”. Sa’luk thought. “This is the only type of target we can afford in these days. If you remember well, we’ve got the Night’s Dagger and most of the Sultanate running on our tails. We must limit our activities… as for now” “''For now… but you have no clue on when, or even if the “then” will come. I know this better than yourself. Killing those small fishes one by one more will take years even I can imagine, and thousands more will rise for everyone you squash. As fun and satisfying I found butchering those pigs, you should really think about a plan for your next future. None of the things you are doing now matters''”. “I know” Sa’luk shouted, angered by the retort of Cursan. They were having the conversation so many times it had started to become nauseating. And the worst part, Sa’luk was thinking that Cursan was right, that he was wasting his life in an endless and meaningless crusade. However, stopping was not an option, nor he was seeing any opportunity on the horizon for leaving a real blow on the corruption creeping through the country. Killing people, for better or worse, was the only thing he knew to do. While he was pondering on those things, he heard some whispers and a cute moan. A little boy- he should have been no more than eight- was swooning over his kebab, looking it like it was the meal of kebab. Sa’luk smiled back to the brat, and shared to him part of his meal. The little kid ate his part voraciously, thanking the assassin. Sa’luk did not mind, continuing his road. He was fighting every night for people like him, the poor with nothing under the teeth and barely a place to sleep under. Every murder Sa’luk committed, was to avenge the injustice they were suffering every day; every life he had been taking, it was to make their own life a bit better. That, for Sa’luk, had to make sense; it must have. While Sa'luk was reaffirming his own sense of morals and what his life purpose was, another individual had his own issues to deal with as they stood inside of a luscious and lavishly decorated living hall. Wearing a rather snappy and expensive looking black business suit that matched well with the black jeans, shoes, and gloves they also had on was a tall tanned skinned man who wore a neutral expression as he stood in front of his employer — the one who had hired him to undertake the mission of being their bodyguard, Ja'af. Ja'af was an overweight, well dressed but sloppy looking man who was sitting behind a widespread table as he was digging into the luxurious meal that was prepared in front of him. Standing beside him were two tanned skinned beauties, wearing attire similar to that of belly dancers but far more revealing, as they held golden pitchers in their hands, ready to serve their apparent master his drink when he asked for it. If one studied their facial expressions, it would be quite clear that they both were disgusted being anywhere near the obese man they seemed to be forced to serve and silently clicked their tongues in annoyance whenever the man would attempt to flirt with them. "The rumors were true... he really is filth..." The tanned man wearing the suit idly thought as even he couldn't hide his dislike for someone of Ja'af's character. "So..." Ja'af began as he took a huge bite out of the meat he held in his hand and looked at the man he had hired with a suspicious gaze. "...You're really that infamous guild master of Dawn Horizon?" The tanned skinned man produced a fake smile. "Yes, I had heard you were in need of a bodyguard so I wished to fulfill that role. Do you not believe me?" Ja'af squinted his eyes as he looked at the man in front of him, eyeing his build to see if he indeed looked the part of a capable mage. When he had heard that the guild master of Dawn Horizon, Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, had accepted his request of being his bodyguard, he was more than ecstatic as he had hear all of the rumors surrounding the man's frightening power. With that in mind, he was expecting someone a little more... intimidating or bigger. The man standing in front of him was far too soft and pretty looking to really give the impression that he was a fearless warrior who had clashed with the strongest of mages across Ishgar... right? Was this really the infamous Emperor of Thunder? "Hmph" Ja'af snorted, casting the thought aside as he drank from his golden cup. "Forgive me transgression but I thought you would be a bit more imposing. I do not doubt your power but..." A glint of treachery emitted from Ja'af's eyes as he shifted his gaze upwards to an assassin that was well hidden and in perfect position to launch a surprise attack on Tetsuya. "It wouldn't hurt to see a little demonstration of your power, would it?" Tetsuya easily picked up on the subtle undertone of what Ja'af was trying to get as he caught a glimpse of the two beauties standing beside him showcasing worried expression and smiled. "That sounds fair enough. What did you have in mind?" The assassin standing above, a man wearing traditional desert clothing with two small knives in his hand nodded towards Ja'af who met Tetsuya's smile with an arrogant smirk. "Let me see for myself if you are worthy". In what seemed to be some sort of signal, the assassin dropped from the ceiling, wielding his two blades in his hands as he attempted to decapitate the stationary Tetsuya, who had already known long ago what was coming. "Very well" Effortlessly, Tetsuya caught the twin blades in the assassin's hands with only his index finger and thumb as he raised it over his head, a look of shock spreading across the face's of everyone present in the room. Faster than what they could perceive, Tetsuya dropped his arm forward, bringing the assassin down from the air and released a straight kick that landed on the assassin's face, sending him spiraling forward as he flew past the stunned Ja'af and crashed straight into the stone wall behind him. Drips of sweat fell from Ja'af's face after witnessing what had just happened and he slowly turned his head to examine the figure of his clearly unconscious assassin that was lying on the ground. "Was that enough proof to verify who I am?" Tetsuya inquired, but already knew the answer to that question as he ignored the looks of admiration and lust from the beauties that were standing near Ja'af. Something told him that they wanted him to use that power on their wretched master but Tetsuya didn't give it anymore thought as he awaited Ja'af's response. "...I'm sorry for doubting your strength, o gracious savior from Fiore. Your strength is as unparalleled as your looks, please excuse my rudeness earlier" Ja'af had completely changed his tune as he spat out compliments with a nervous expression, thanking in his mind that he had the man standing in front of him as his own bodyguard instead of an enemy. Surely, if he had this man than there was nothing to fear from that wretched renegade, Sa'luk who he knew was eventually going to come for him. Tetsuya didn't care about Ja'af's attempt at butt kissing and only had one question on his mind. "Tell me, the one that is after your life, who is he and what is his objective coming after you?" "That deranged assassin has many names, glorious one". The part about stopping butt-kissing flew over Ja'af mind; but it often happened to him, every time he could not browbeat the people around him. "He called the The True Blade of the Night, the Boogeyman of Desierto, the Hand of the Devil and the Executioner of God. Regardless of the epithets attributed to him by the sheepish folks, he is a fanatic and a monster who spends his life murdering honest and noble people like myself. In a few years, that disgusting abomination has brutally executed some of the most powerful and valiant men in our country. No noble, merchant or archbishop feels safe in his bed, knowing that this madman is going after them. The last few days, Nalish the Lustrious, one of the most exquisite man that has ever graced the city of Bundstal, philanthropist like almost no other, and invaluable man and colleague of mine, was felt dead the last night, his head skewered from the inside out". He stuttered, spewing a stream of tears and sobs. Faker than those of a crocodile, of course: Nalish was such a miser that he wouldn't have spent a dime to save his own mother from death. And while the two were friendly in public, the fact that pig had been slaughtered by that madman instead of him was the only silver lining in the whole ordeal, making even whistling for a bit after having pissed himself dry for the fear. "What an horrible, horrible tragedy! And what a monster, a devil whose heart is blacker than a coal! A plague, a curse, a demon! And yet, that monster has always eluded the efforts of some of Desierto strongest mages, ribbing with his evil arts the clutches of justice. We still do not know how he is performing his horrendous crimes, but that beast can blend himself in the night like no other, creeping through every defense as effortlessly as air of the night and butchering everybody who dares to stand on his way. As a member on the richest guild of my city, the Thirteen Merchants of Bundstal, there is no second I don't see a suspect under every shadow! Anxiety is wasting me before my very eyes!" His servants, for a while, totally agreed with the assessment of his merchant: looking and rooting like a pig was actually a massive understatement compared on much of an obese blob he looked like in his better days. "So, I beg you, mighty one. Lend me your strength, and I will lend you the eternal gratitude of a country free from the clutches of a country, and maybe even some money, if such immense glory still does not satisfy your needs. Oh, shining grace of Fiore, I am sure you will succeed where many others have failed. When this wretched demon would met your thunderous might, he would melt in fear like snow under fire! He would be terrified and overwhelmed, covering and shivering in utter terror, knowing that it is match for the greatness of Ludius Grande di Tetsuya, Hawk of Thunder and Sparrow of Lightning..." "Enough" Tetsuya held his hand up to stop the bombardment of exaggerated nicknames that the man was raining on him as he heavily sighed and walked a bit closer. "I don't care about any of that, just tell me how powerful he is and what kind of magic does he use?" Tetsuya's interest in this assassin was the only thing keeping him from even standing in the same place as the fat piece of trash in front of him as he stood now only a few feet away from Ja'af. "U-Unfortunately, we don't know the specific type of magic he employs or his true overall strength. He is crafty, cunning, and uses tactics to sneak in and sneak out before anyone can even notice. Those unfortunate to be someone he's after are usually dead before any sort of reinforcements can arrive" Ja'af uttered with a frightened tone. "P-Please! I'll pay you whatever you want, just protect me from that beast!" Ja'af was practically begging as he crawled over the dinner table and grabbed a hold of Tetsuya's suit. A look of disgust appeared on Tetsuya's face at seeing his newly expensive jacket came into contact with the greasy and slimy hands of the corrupted lord in front of him as he slowly reached for his hand and forcibly removed it from his suit, wearing a fake smile. "Of course, I shall personally ensure that the assassin will be dealt with" Tetsuya worded vaguely, only saying that he would confront the assassin, not protect Ja'af. Ja'af, in his delusion and desperation, didn't catch onto that and smiled disgustingly as he sat back down into his chair, grabbing the two servants by their exposed rears as he fondled them with a lustful expression — the twin beauties restraining themselves from killing the pig that moment as they endured the shame. "Yes yes, I expect nothing less from you, dear bodyguard. Is there anything I can do for you to make your stay here more comfortable? Food? Drink?" A sleazy expression appeared on his face. "Woman?" Tetsuya withheld the urge to punch the man in the face as he simply waved his hand. "Perhaps another time, my lord. I am quite contempt as it is. If you'll excuse me, I'll be patrolling the estate as I prepare myself for the battle ahead" Tetsuya turned around and started walking forward before being called out to by Ja'ar. "W-Wait! Don't go too far okay!? I can't have you wandering off when that assassin could pop out at any minute!" "Naturally" Tetsuya responded with a fake smile. "I just simply want to familiarize myself with the area. I'll be returning shortly" Nothing more came out of his mouth as he left the large estate, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth as he unzipped his black tie, and ruffled his black hair. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin cigarette along with a lighter as he lit it, exhaling a puff of smoke and gazed at the dawning sun over the horizon. "...To think a man like that is considered one of the lords of this country... ridiculous" Tetsuya had met his fair share of corrupted nobility in his time but Ja'af was a special kind of stupid as his attempts at buttering up to a stranger and disrespect towards woman unnerved the young man. At the very least, he had gained some useful information regarding the supposedly sneaky assassin that was after his life — however small it may be. Tetusya brought his hand over towards his ear, pressing a small red button located at the center of the pair of silver round earrings he wore. "You get all that?" "Loud and clear, boss. Dude's an asshole, can we kill him''?"'' The voice that had spoken on the other end Tetsuya's earrings was feminine and pleasant that also held traces of hidden savagery. Tetsuya laughed a bit as he brought the cigarette back to his mouth. "Not yet, we still need him to lure in the bait. Once I've got to see that assassin for myself, that pig is as good as dead" "Tch, fine. I call dibs on blowing his head right off though. Ooh! And let's not forget to rob his treasury, I'm sure he must have some priceless items in there''" '' "Heh, you never change do you, Lindsey? Don't worry, we'll suck him dry after I see for myself how good this assassin is" Tetsuya couldn't hide his excitement as a malicious grin appeared on his face. "Boss... you're smiling that creepy grin again aren't you?" Lindsey accused, causing Tetsuya to cough in embarrassment as he whistled to the side. "N-No..." "If you say so''..." Lindsey spat as she rolled her eyes. She was currently located on top of a long tower a few miles away from Ja'af's estate, lying on her stomach as she held her lengthy rail gun and had her eyes set on the scope lens. Her objective was to monitor the entire estate and make sure that if the assassin was able to get by Tetsuya, she would follow his trail and navigate her boss on the correct path to find him. "So, when can we expect Mr. Assassin to show up?" Lindsey inquired. Tetsuya shrugged as he threw away the cigarette he was holding. "Since he's known to only attack in the darkness of the night, it'll at least be a couple hours. That said, he might show up a bit earlier than expected so we should stay alert" "Roger that. That pig better have alot of good stuff to steal after this is over" A chuckle arose from Tetsuya's lips as he began his patrol of the area. "We'll see" It was now just a matter of waiting out the clock as Tetsuya and Lindsey stayed on patrol and eagerly awaited the appearance of the mysterious assassin who had yet to be identified or caught. The sun eventually went down and in its place, a bright moon appeared in the sky as the inevitable showdown between Tetsuya and Sa'luk was vastly approaching. As the night came by, Sa'luk was ready for his move. The White Minaret where Ja'af resides was tall and narrow, almost monolithic, offering no buttresses or down-pipes to grab on. He sneaked near his base, covered by shadow the tower was under the moonlight. He saw a bunch of rock gargoyles hovering above, magical defenses which would have ripped into shreds every fool who dared to climb the tower; or, even worse, screech so loud that the entire city would have been awakened. "''That guy's defenses are really.. pathetic". Assessed Cursan. "Those rocky beasts above us aren't even true sensors. If you want an easy job, go on the outside" "And I choose to enter through the inside?" Asked Sa'luk, relying on his partners ability to perceive magic. Cursan muttered inside his mind for a bit, searching for every person inside his tower. Almost everyone inside the tower was a relatively run-of-mill bodyguard, intimidating for an amateur, yet absolutely no match for Sa'luk or him. Only one mage inside the White Minaret caught the attention of the demon: Cursan inner sight gazed at Tetsuya, captivated by his energy like a moth to a lamp. That one person has some of the most delicious auras he had felt in ages, powerful, reverberating with demonic flares. Truly a sight to behold,. and a delicious snack to eat. "I sense a great challenge awaiting on the inside, my prince. A beastly energy is pulsating through the edifice, the same one of may own kind. One of Ja'af's bodyguards is head and shoulders above the others I reaaaally want to get a taste of it..." Sa'luk scolded his teammate's gluttony. "You'll have to wait for it, then. Our prime target is Ja'af and Ja'af only. We will kill first him in the most discreet way, then, and only if we have an easy opening, we will deal with your precious bodyguard". Cursan emitted some grunts of dissatisfaction, but Sa'luk was irremovable. And yet, some part of the assassin felt that presence in the tower could have played a much more dangerous rule in his mission he had expected. More reasons to be extra careful, though. "Darkness Devil's Steps", he uttered in his mind. With the power of that command, he sunk in his own shadows. Despite being surrounded by the dark, his senses were all heightened to the extreme. The silhouette of his shadow blended perfectly into the one the White Minaret, becoming totally invisible to the naked. Sa'luk slithered on the surface of tower like a snake, making no sound and emitting no odor: the stone guardian did not notice anything wrong; even when he stepped out the White Minaret shadows, the sky was dark enough to have him barely visible. His goal was resting in the highest floor the tower, snoring so heavily that Sa'luk wondered how anyone of his servitude could even sleep (probably the couldn't he answered himself). The curtain of Ja'af was wide open, as the air was particularly hot in that period, and pig like him surely needed a lot of air to keep himself from melting in sweat. A single gargoyle was stationed near the windows, the last line to protect his master. Sa'luk crept close to it, then had Cursan pulsing dark above from below his shadow. Sinister tendrils emerged from Sa'luk darkness, grabbing the Gargoyle arms and leg and covering his mouth. Before the poor beast had uttered a sound, it already disappear into the darkness. "What a disgusting meal! How can you pretend I c''an'' decently feed myself with those stupid misshaped boulders? A diet based on demons would really benefit my line and my powers." Lamented Cursan, metaphorically licking his wiskers he sensed Tetsuya energy becoming closer and closer. With no gargoyle on sight, Saluk emerged from his shadow, then he grabbed the curtains to enter in the chamber. Ja'af was breathing heavily in his be-throne, yet his dreams were upset, he was rolling in own bed over and over while experiencing an horrible nightmare. Sa'luk was sure his worst dream were about him: and he know could have give the pig a fate much more horrible than those of them. "Darkness Devil's Scorpion Tail" With that command, his shadow started to twisted and bend, assuming the same sharp edge of a spear. It crawled on the chamber, covering every luxurious piece of furniture he could find, savoring the moment that pig would have reach the Hades where he was dirty poor. The shadow caressed the throat and the nose of his victim, then spread under him like a black carpet. Ja'af was pulled in the shadow just like the gargoyle, sinking like a pig in the mud. Ja'af woke up only once he had totally fell into darkness; Cursan welcomed him, his thousands mouths and teeth all surrounding the prey. The demon growled and laugh at the poor man, which had barely the time to scream before the shadow ripped his limbs apart and feasted on his intestines. Gone was the snoring and the fat: what emerged from the shadow was a corpse stripped of his belly, frozen in utter terror. "You were utterly disgusting in life". Thought the demon, his shadowy belly still jiggling for the meal. "But you can always find something good in every man... once you eat them, of course" Within the compounds of the luxurious estate that was dead silent in the stillness of the night, Tetsuya stood in front of the chambers of Ja'af who had downright begged him to keep watch outside as a means of protection. Seeing as Tetsuya was confident there was no way the assassin could enter Ja'af's room without him noticing, he had no reason to refuse the desperate request and was currently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked at the open window at the end of the hallway and frowned. "Is this guy really coming? It's already been several hours since I've stood watch out here..." Tetsuya was beginning to lose his patience as he was dying of boredom — hoping that the assassin would show up sooner or later. "Boss, is he there yet?" Lindsey spoke from the communication device on Tetsuya's ear. "Not yet. Be patient, he'll come soon" Tetsuya may have said that but even he was beginning to have his doubts. "Ugh..." Lindsey complained as she moaned in dissatisfaction, her mood swiftly changing at the thought of something else. "At least you've got the key to his treasury. I can't wait to rob that fool blind!" Tetsuya chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden key that had several ancient markings all over it. This was the key that unlocked the large golden door in front of the treasury on the lowest level of Ja'af's estate that Tetsuya had... acquired from those two beautiful servants from before. "You got that right. I should really thank Sahara and Margaret again for being able to steal this key from that weasel" The memory of Sahara and Margaret secretly meeting with Tetsuya outside of the estate after stealing the key to the treasury was still fresh in his mind as he recalled their plights towards him. They were absolutely sick of working for Ja'af and had been subjected to being his concubines as their families owed unjust debts towards Ja'af's business, which everyone knew were fabricated as a way of Ja'af being able to acquire more slaves without paying for them. Treated and abused like nothing more than trash, the two girls had found a ray of hope at seeing a man like Tetsuya who held the same disgusted feelings for the pig as they did. As such, they stole the key from his chambers after sedating his drink while they seduced him and brought it to Tetsuya, hoping that he would accept their offer of Ja'af's treasure as long as he killed the bastard tonight. Tetsuya had already planned to dispose of the putrid man but after seeing the tears of the young maidens who begged him to take their revenge, Tetsuya wasn't going to be satisfied until Ja'af was thoroughly crushed into oblivion. "I'm pretty sure you already thanked them enough" Lindsey teased as she had heard everything that had gone on between the three of them and expected such... unrestrained behavior from her flirtatious guild master. Tetsuya coughed as a look of embarrassment spread across his face. "A-Anyway, we should now worry more about-" Instantly, Tetsuya felt a ominous presence coming from the chambers of Ja'af as his eyes narrowed and the atmosphere in the estate turned bitterly cold. His demonic blood began to boil as he felt that whatever was currently inside of the room wasn't normal — a being that was out of this world. There was only one answer to the questions that were plaguing Tetsuya's mind; it was the assassin! "He's here!" Tetsuya shouted, kicking the door down in the process as he ran straight in and stopped, coming face to face with a sight that would unnerve most people. Instead of seeing the sight of the fat Ja'af on his bed sleeping, Tetsuya only saw the image of a corpse with only the bones left remaining as a dark shadow loomed over the chamber of the room. That shadow wasn't the only thing that was inhabiting the room as Tetsuya's eyes drifted near the curtains of the window and saw a young man who wore something akin to a desert dweller's outfit with dreadlocks as his hair style that was tied in a ponytail. The expression on his face and dead look in his eyes is what interested Tetsuya the most as he slowly walked in the room and swallowed his spit before a small grin formed on his face. "You must be the assassin that I've heard all about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've been waiting for you all day..." "KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" Shouted Cursan within Sa'luk mind. "The sweet scent of his flesh is driving me insane. I WANT HIS FLESH... Pretty please...". Sa'luk felt himself aghast for second: that stupid of Cursan did not alerted him about the presence of the bodyguard! If that glutton had a physical form, he would have strangled with his own bare hands. Now the powerful presence was right in front of him, ready for a fight. Fortunately, as for every time he assassinated, Sa'luk had is own body pitted in pitch black darkness, and his own voice reverberating from the presence of the demon: very few would have guessed his look from that presence alone. He could have fled from the confrontation, disappearing from the shadows in the blink of an eye. Yet, he pondered the situation: the guy has told that we was waiting for him, and did not seem to care about Ja'af corpse in front of him. Sa'luk was the true goal of the man; that Ja'af served a little more than wealthy bait. As the moonlight shoon above them, Sa'luk shadow was projected alongside the curtain. He commanded Cursan to possess his shadow and strike a blow behind his back. His Scorpion Tail did not made any sound, and it could barely traced by an human eye. Yet, as assassin, he knew he could not rush: now that his companion had blown his cover, he had to find another way to find hide his blade. For the moment, he decided to stay at the bodyguard's name. "Believe me, meeting me by the night as never been a pleasure for anybody. What makes you so eager to throw your own life away?" Sa'luk asked the bodyguard, his shadow creeping closer and closer to his target back. "Oh? Is that a fact?" Tetsuya mused as he listened to the assassin's blatant threat, not flinching in the slightest at the man's open hostility towards him. "I'm what you call, an investor. When I see or hear something that piques my interest, I can't help but want to have it for myself" Tetsuya then spoke in a whispered voice. "Lindsey..." "Already on it" Lindsey didn't waste any time activating her eye magic, her pupils now radiating with a luminous glow as she looked through the scope on her rifle, the entirety of Ja'af's estate coming into view. Narrowing her vision, she saw within the private chambers where Tetsuya and the assassin were standing in and widened her eyes as she saw a shadow maneuvering through the room and approaching Tetsuya with haste. "He's up to something. There's a shadow closing in on you at six o clock" Tetsuya smiled at her words, inwardly praising himself for bringing along Lindsey as he believed that if he was going to go up against an assassin of such legendary infamy, having a user of eye magic specifically for tracking things that couldn't be normally seen would pay off. Reaching to his waist, he unsheathed his katana as his eyes trailed to the side, eerily feeling the presence of the shadow that Lindsey was speaking of. "You should at least introduce yourself to the one your trying to kill!" Tetsuya shouted as he swiftly spun around, combining his lightning magic within his katana as he swiped horizontally — a lightning bird projectile being launched towards the approaching shadow that Tetsuya had pin pointed thanks to Lindsey's assistance. Category:Roleplay Category:CBZ Roleplay